nwolfnesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dryadalis (Culture)
'About' Culture Name: *Dryadalis(Noun) (Dry-a-de-lis) *Dryadales(Plural) (Dry-a-day-l) *Dryadalum (Adjective) (Dry-a-da-lim) 'Society:' Dryadales are a Monarchy. One person (the Imperator) rules his people. He has absolute power. The sex which rules does not matter to Dryadales, as they have no stereotypes of the opposite gender. The only way to become a ruler is if you are the legal heir to the throne. However there are many ranks within the culture. Even the poorest peasent can earn a rank, and obtain the highest position atainable for non-royals, Custos or Guardian. Ranks are obtained by the Imperator himself, and no one else. This is how people know who is who and if the rank is real. Along with the rank, the Dryadale gets a crown called the Parva Coronam. In this way, no one can make false claims. Dryadales use slavery, only if the person is of another culture. Slavery on another Dryadale is an immediate death sentence. A slave can become of Dryadalis culture if he/she lives with their owner for 5 years and if they get permission from their owners and the Imperator. All Dryadales can be identified from their accent, which sounds like an Orc but more lighter as well as faster. They also have a blue marking on their arm when born. A slave can obtain this by getting it imprinted by the Imperator. They use the blood of a deceased which gets in-graved on their arm. Honour holds a very high place for a Dryadale. Even in war, the way you fight must not be barbaric. This is the reason why Dryadales are highly advanced in their society. In the family, the mother is most important and must always have first preferance. The father is usually the bread winner and the leader of the house. Sons are usually preferred over daughters, as they are the key to the family name surviving. However, female may keep their maiden name if they choose to. 'Lineage:' A Dryadale can find out who he/she is through their fathers line. The father is seen as an equal to the mother. Your starting place depends on who your father was. However this can be changed if you want it to. Those born to the King will be the legal heir. 'Values:' Those with the higher skill level will rise, and those who can do nothing will fall. Wealth can only take you so far, your hard-work will make you stand out. There are Kings and Slaves, but Slaves are only allowed if they are of another culture. Honour is more important than any thing, and if you are honourable in life, you will live a great after-life. 'Religion(s)' Find out more on Veritatem '' Veritatem is the name of the religion. There are 2 gods. ''Luminaria is the High God of Caelo or Heaven, and all worship him. Calidum is the Dark God of Infernum or Hell. If you hold high Honour in your life, you will live a great afterlife. Darkness will await those who cause chaos. Honour can save your life from Infernum. If you guilty of a crime and admit it, all you must do is kill yourself to live in Caelo with Luminaria. War is considered chaos if it is unreasonable, but Dryadales will fight if they must, and are amazing Warriors. 'Past': They say Dryadales evolved from Orcs, but saw the goodness in life, and became more intelligent. They settled on this world about 1000 years ago, and have built a lasting legacy. They speak a different version of modern day Latin and Basque 'Economic Base:' One earns his living if one is good at what he does. The King may sometimes earn less than an outstanding Artist. The Imperator does what is best for his people. Most Dryadales earn their living off farming and hunting. Forestry is also common. The wealthier Dryadales earn their living off Art, Sculpting, and taxes, if they work in the Regium, The Royal House. 'Other' Nation Names: Vallelux, Civatalux, Dryaterrae, Drya, Vulleum, Terrahonora, Rivendella, Flumenlux, Regium Drydalis. Person Names: Legonis, Verror, Tonis, Unum, Faber (Males) Legonia, Tonia, Laylonia, Genoria, Eoin, Glendayle (Females) Place Names: Caelo (Heaven), Infernum (Hell), Draconis Tectum, Argia, Erraldoia Tenplua, Dryadalia, Duende (Cities), Azkarura (rivers), Munduan (The World)